creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Xrosroads (planet)
Xrosroads is a former Permitted zoo planet, converted into a neutral colonial world after a failed attempt at creating a peace treaty between the Permitted and several factions. It has become a mish-mosh of various extraterrestrial cultures. It is the setting of the RPG game, Xrosroads. Background history At one time, Xrosroads was a Permitted's zoological paradise, teeming with non-sapient life from all corners of the galaxy. It was for several millennia considered a vacation and retirement home for successful Permitted hunters. Unfortunately, the world would one day become the target of a Meteor King invasion. The specific breed of Kings to arrive proved too much for the local Permitted to stop, and things looked bleak for their people. However, it was at this junction that several Ancient species, spurred on by the Jaedonistic Centro, saw a political opportunity to attempt to convince the wayward Permitted, formerly allies of the other Ancient races, to being work on returning to the fold as allies. This led to a subsequent invasionary task force of Ancient species and UFCL members to arrive on the planet to stop the Meteor Kings before the world was destroyed completely. The Permitted were shocked by this action, and found themselves appalled when the Crux Space Pirates sent in waves of soldiers upon learning that the world was the home of one of the bones of Vuul'huukos, specifically Vuul's Sternum; they were almost immediately followed by the Scourge Space Pirates and the Iskian Empire, looking for a stake in the priceless sternum, as well. In the end, the Meteor Kings were beat back and defeated, but the ever-xenophobic Permitted immediately afterwards abandoned the world in disgust over the numerous sapient races that had tarnished the planet's ground with their feet. Although a minority of the Permitted chose to form a stay and form a treaty with some of the races, they were branded Banned by their species' governmental tribunal and the world was abandoned officially by the species at large. In the time since abandonment, Xrosroads has become a neutral zone where all races are welcome to set foot should the so desire. With this in mind however, despite that the world was initially conceived in its new focus as a peaceful land, in-fighting and numerous small conflicts do occur. A task force has been founded specifically to deal with these various uprisings. Ecological Biomes Current images are existing images of the species. These images will be replaced over time with the in-game sprites. Domesticated Species Arrowfish Concept.jpg|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno Spore.png|Arrowtail Deeno Barokeeter Spore.png|Barokeeter Bomaslik Spore Left.png|Bomaslik Karlets Spore.png|Karlets Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin Krinalm & Handler.png|Krinalm Liriph & Handler.png|Liriph Arctic Coastline Dawn Scraper.png|Dawn Scraper Cavern Systems Archaeotherium Concept.jpg|Archaeotherium Biloid Concept.jpg|Biloid Crystalline Forest Deciduous Forest Aziza Official Art.png|Aziza Deadly Long Legs Spore.png|Deadly Long Legs Grimoire Spore.png|Grimoire Desert Autip.png|Autip Fungiferous Forest Jungle Ghinen Stalker.png|Ghinen Stalker Mangrove Aurosuchus Spore.png|Aurosuchus Catapult Tree Forms.png|Catapult Tree Grendon.png|Grendon Mesas and Plateaus King of Fliers Spore.png|King of Fliers River Systems Savannah Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Claw Beast Front.jpg|Claw Beast Docusopsis Spore.png|Docusopsis Eyetillery Spore.png|Eyetillery Falsequill Sauceback.png|Falsequill Sauceback Horned Trimbler Spore.png|Horned Trimbler Swamp Temperate Coastline Tropical Coastline Glintdagger.png|Glintdagger Tropical Islands Ensign Runabout Spore.png|Ensign Runabout Miscellaneous Locations Bladeback Concept.jpg|Bladeback Lesser Carnophant Concept.jpg|Lesser Carnophant Luncheon Horror Spore.png|Luncheon Horror Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Original Content Category:Locations Category:Planets